Short Scenes
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Just a couple of short scenes I created for a challenge I ran a while ago. Small drabbles. Anyone can adopt one if you want just ask.


I found this old document on my computer when I was cleaning it up cause I had to get a new computer for school. So a long time ago – three years I think – I made this challenge where a person would give me a list of about 2-5 characters and I would write a 100-200 short scene for them that they had to write a story about it. The document is where I kept all the scenes I wrote. I read through them and decided to post the ones I like best. If anybody wants to take one of these and write a story around it just ask :)

Oh, and I named them for the hell of it. Some don't make sense, some are stupid, and some are just plain obvious, but I only took like five minutes to do so...so whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare Past<strong>

"Audrey, wait!" Theodore yelled as he ran after her. She didn't even glance behind her before she bolted into the forbidden forest. He barely hesitated a second before following right behind her.

"Audrey, stop," Theodore yelled once more. This time the brunette did glance behind her before going off the path, forging into the brambles.

Theodore put on an extra burst of speed and finally caught up, catching her wrist. She tried to pull away but he held tight. "Please, just come up to the castle with me. You don't even have to talk to me," He added at the look she gave him. "The forest is dangerous; you know that as well as I do. Please?"

Theodore suddenly jolted awake as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lay in bed in a cold sweat, panting as though he'd actually run the distance.

"Another nightmare?" Hannah asked, placing her book on the bedside table. Theodore just nodded and she gave him a sympathetic look as he glanced away.

_'Or something like that,'_ He thought.

**Unwanted Explanations**

"Dominique, I-"

"Go away Malfoy," Dominique practically growled as she snapped her book shut, her blue eyes burning as she turned her gaze on the blond boy.

"Just let me explain-" He tried once more but cowered as she glared at him.

"I don't need an explanation. You're just like everybody says – I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong." With that she grabbed her bag and marched away.

But he wasn't far behind.

"Would you just leave me alone?" She finally asked in annoyance as she turned to glare at him.

"Not until you let me explain," Scorpius said, standing up tall as though he was the victim in the situation. As if.

Dominique growled in frustration as she glanced around, catching sight of Lysander Scamander out of the corner of her eyes. Not sure why, just wanting the blonde to go away, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him around to face her. She barely caught his look of surprise before she kissed him.

**Poker**

Harry wasn't really sure how he ended up there. All he remembered was Hermione trying to teach him how to play poker when some Slytherins walked by (Malfoy amongst them of course), an argument – and somehow they were there.

He glanced around the poker table in the Room of Requirements with money and clothes across it. It had started as an innocent game of poker between a few Slytherins and Gryffindors – Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy and Daphne Greengrass. Then again, nothing between Slytherin and Gryffindor was ever innocent. Somehow the game had turned into a cross of strip poker.

There were only four people left at the table, the others having been beaten and were either watching, talking with others, or strewn across the room in drunken states (where the alcohol came from...). Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco were the only ones left – the boys down to their pants (Harry only boxers) while both girls were glad they wore double layers and still had some decency – though Ginny did only have a bra as a top.

"You're deal Potter."

**Priorities**

"Quidditch is important!" Oliver yelled as he held his broom in his hand as though it was his life.

"I'm not saying it isn't, but it's not the only important thing in life," Percy snarled back, his Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. Neither boys noticed their other roommates whispering in the doorway or close the door behind them as they glanced at the arguing boys.

"I can't deal with you and your illogical ways right now, I have better things to do," Percy said as he twirled around and went to leave. He pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge. "What the-"

Oliver bolted over his bed, dropping his broom and tugged on the door too. "They've looked us in," He said in horror.

"And we aren't letting you out until you can get along." Was the reply they received.

**Green Eyed Love**

Draco had to wonder what lead to this. The past few weeks were just a blur of passed notes, whispered words, and unseen touches. But as he stood in the stands watching the Quidditch team practice, holding his hood over his face to block the rain, he couldn't imagine himself being anywhere else.

As the practice was called to an end electric green eyes glanced his way. His grey eyes caught them and held them there for a second before it broke and the Captain's attention was brought elsewhere. But it wouldn't be long, no; Draco knew it wouldn't be long before the green eyed boy was within touching distance. Then the boy who lived would be his.

**Runaway**

Albus looked up as he heard a knock at his window. He glanced at his closed door before checking the time on his watch – midnight.

Curiously Albus slid off his bed and opened the widow wondering who could possibly be there. He was shocked to see his cousin Louis Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" Albus hissed in surprise, glancing back at the door cautiously – Louis would be in so much trouble if his parents found him there. Though he couldn't help but notice the bag Louis held.

"I'm running away. You want to come?" Louis asked as he perched just under the windowsill (he was lucky Al's room was on the bottom floor).

Albus stared at him paralyzed in shock, the seconds slowly ticking by, before he finally asked "Why me?"

"Because I know I'm not the only one sick and tired of this family."

**Unexpected Meeting**

Remus patrolled the halls of Hogwarts with his temper at the highest it had probably ever been in a long time. His prefect's badge gleamed on his chest in the candlelight. It wasn't his night to patrol and it would probably have been best for him to be resting having only been a werewolf the night previous but he couldn't be in his dorm with...with him.

Remus shook his head as he remembered being told what happened and that he had almost killed somebody because of Sirius. Remus clenched his teeth as he tried to stop the growl from escaping him but failed.

A clatter sounded next to him and he turned around startled. He was met with the face of a Slytherin, a prefect badge on his chest also. He looked at the younger boy as he tried to recall his name – Barty Crouch.

**Boredom Relief**

Regulus Black lounged boredly on his bed as he listened to the party that proceeded below. Everything had been so much more interesting when Sirius still lived there – at least then there had been some sort of entertainment to the party as his brother tested to see just how far he could push his parents. Besides that his parents 'social parties' were just boring.

Regulus snorted at that term. The better term would be pureblood parties. Every single person high up on the social ladder – which were always purebloods – were the attendees for the party. He rolled his eyes as he flipped over onto his back just as the door to his room opened.

"I thought this was your room." Regulus couldn't help but smirk as Barty Crouch (Jr. Of course – what would he want with his stuck up father?) entered his room, shutting the door silently behind him.

"What, the sign didn't give it away?" Regulus said sarcastically as he eyed the boy up and down. Things were finally getting interesting.

**Suicide Mission**

"Exactly what are we doing again?" Goyle whispered to Crabbe in displeasure as the two moved swiftly through the darkness, side-stepping any spot of light that came their way.

"Following orders," Crabbe hissed back before pulling the taller boy to the side to avoid the light that came his way.

"Thanks," Muttered Goyle as they both eyed the crowd of people that passed so close to their cover of darkness, both letting out a slight breath they didn't know they'd been holding as they passed without glancing their way.

"But why – it's not like it's going to do us any good," Goyle took up the conversation once more as though there had been no pause.

"They'll kill us if we don't that's why. This way," Crabbe added as he pulled his companion though a dark opening unnoticeable unless one was looking for it.

"This is probably going to kill us," Goyle muttered but followed willingly.

**Blondes**

Lovegood was odd. She was abnormal, just plain crazy, to say the least. Really, nobody doubted that (well except for Potter and his gang of Gryffindors, but they were idiots).

After all, even the teachers thought so – it was obvious by the way they looked at the girl. So why, why oh why, was Draco given detention for telling her such. All he did was tell her the truth – was that really such a crime? So maybe he did so rather rudely, but really, the Ravenclaw needed to get her head out of the clouds and into the now or she'd end up dead before she knew it.

Yet, as Draco sat cleaning bedpans in the Hospital Wing he was surprised to find it was her who was giving him a way to escape detention. Not Crabbe or Goyle, not his classmates, or not any of his fellow Slytherins but the reason he had landed in detention in the first place, the odd, crazy Ravenclaw.

And when Draco asked why her only answer was "We blonds have to stick together."

**Therapy Session**

"So...you've been having a few problems lately?" James asked as he sat on a chair between the two cots, a clipboard in front of him and for some odd reason his brothers glasses on.

"Ya, we just can't seem to...understand each other –"

"– and aren't best friends always supposed to, or something?" Albus interrupted Scorpius, causing the latter to glare at him.

"I see...I see..." James muttered as he scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Should we ask?" Rose muttered as she stood in the doorway of the Hospital Wing with Lily and Roxanne. Lily just dropped her head into her hands and groaned while Roxanne shook her head, grimacing.

"So what do you think?" Al asked as he looked over at James.

"I think I can't draw," James said showing them his sad attempt at a bunny. His two 'patients' looked at him exasperated. "What? What do you think I am – a psychiatrist?" He asked, throwing his hands into the air.

"You look like one," Scorpius said as he raised himself on is elbow and looked at him.

"And can I have my glasses back?" Albus asked as he squinted over at him.

**Corrupt**

The twins needed the map back.

OK, maybe they didn't need the map. Maybe it was more like they had this amazing prank planned out and it would go much smoother if they had the map (basically, they were more likely to not get expelled if they had it).

All in all, they needed to borrow the map from Harry. And George had been sent to the oh-so-lovely task of asking him (he'd lost to thumb wrestling). Both the twins had heard the boy yell that summer, they're room being right above, and neither had been quite aware of the fifteen year olds temper (or his set of lungs). They'd been happier if they had stayed unaware.

So, when George asked he'd been slightly surprised when he got such a willingly answer. There were just two conditions – the prank had to include the toad (which it had originally) and Harry was allowed to participate in it.

Why hadn't they tried to corrupt him yet?

**Quidditch Cuddle**

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had always hated each other, always. So how exactly they had ended up in the position they were found in was a mystery to all.

"Should we wake them?" Someone from the crowd of students asked but no one answered. Really, all they had expected was to watch a (rather dirty) game of Quidditch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They hadn't expected to find one of each house's members lying in the middle of the pitch practically cuddling – besides the two that despised each other.

The crowd stood rather speechless as more and more of the members of Hogwarts joined to see the shocking sight. The players and teachers remained unaware of the going ons on the pitch while the sleeping pair was oblivious to the going ons around them – the only pair that could explain how such came to be.

**Relations**

"Hey Tori," Colin said, jumping off the swing as he spotted the dark blue coat he knew so well.

"Hey Colin, did you get it?" Astoria asked, as she lowered her hood, sitting on a bench, Colin moving to sit next to her.

"It was hard – dad's room is off limits, and I had a hard time sealing the box back up so he wouldn't realize..." Colin said as he pulled a picture out of his coat and handing it over to Astoria.

"I can't believe it," Astoria mumbled as she slowly let out a breath leaning back.

"I knew I couldn't be muggle born when Dennis turned out to be a wizard too," Colin said as he watched her.

"Colin, you're older than me and...I have an older sister," Astoria turned to look at him as she handed back the picture of her mom. His mom. Their mom.

"I know."

**Jokes**

OK, so maybe she was being paranoid, but really, they were Fred and George – the Weasley twins, she had good reason to.

Hermione eyed the identical red heads over the top of her book as she sat at the table in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, the trouble making twins muttering to each other across from her.

"OK, what?" Hermione asked as she placed her book down on the table and crossed her arms, glaring at the two. They looked up at her innocently, seemingly confused by her question. She'd been going around with Harry and Ron for the last four years to know better.

"Why, I don't know what you are talking about –"

"– we were just wondering why you were looking at us." The twins said (Hermione was so over the which-one – it gave her a headache).

"I'll believe that when Harry is no longer a danger magnet," Hermione said and both twins smiled at that for that would be never.

"You can –"

"– joke!" The twins said in surprise.

Hermione rolled her at that before smirking and saying, "You want to see me joke?"

**Mistaken Black**

Lily Evans was a kind sensitive girl – normally at least. However, she did have another side to her, and when one person pissed said side off – well, the red head had quite the temper. James Potter and Sirius Black were two people who seemed to like to test her temper, and that was why one Lily Potter was out for blood.

"BLACK!" Lily practically roared as she spotted one of her preys in the hallway. The boy in question turned around with an eyebrow raised and Lily stopped dead as she came face to face with a boy who most definitely was not Sirius Black.

It was obvious he looked like her target – but the boy she was after was a proud Gryffindor and would rather cut off his hand than wear the Slytherin green tie. It took her a few more seconds to realize she'd caught the younger Black and not the one she was after – Regulus Black, he was looking at her slightly amused as he waited for her to speak.

**Clock Tower**

So maybe Hogwarts really was amazing – not that Fleur would ever admit it. Yes, Beauxbatons was everything as good and more, but it was elegant, formal. It didn't have that air of mystery that Hogwarts seemed to hold – the history it held in its wall, yet still secrets could be found behind any wall.

Fleur sighed as she stood in the clock tower – she'd found the stairs as she had thought over the lines she'd heard from the Golden egg. Her eyes raked the grounds as she stood where she couldn't be seen - no looks of awe or envy. After awhile those got tiring – once more, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Oh, sorry," Fleur turned around as she heard another person approaching her place of peace. She was quick to recognize the retreating figure of the 'second' Hogwarts champion.

**Heights**

"I really hate heights."

"Then how the bloody hell do you play Quidditch?" Lily peeked through her hands for a second to glare at Scorpius (he really thought it was a fair question) and sighed as he just a raised an eyebrow.

"I can trust a broom!" Lily muttered as she covered her eyes again.

"You know that makes absolutely no sense. I think I have to say I trust this muggle contraption – what's it called again?"

"Ferris wheel," Lily mumbled as she tried to curl into a ball without making their seat swing.

"Ya, Ferris wheel – a lot more than I would a broom. I mean, it's a lot more stable!" Scorpius said as he clearly pointed out to the obvious things holding them up.

"At least they don't freeze and get you stuck at the top!" Lily spat back, before grabbing on to him as their seat swung again. Scorpius sighed.

**Sisterly Revenge**

"Have I ever mentioned I hate my sister?" Astoria said as Theodore walked into her apartment. He looked at her small figure spread across her couch, her arm hanging over the edge as it held a bottle of butterbeer.

"What did Daphne do now?" He asked as he sat on the armrest.

"She knew I liked Zach, of course she'd take him."

"I don't even know why you liked Smith," Theodore mumbled receiving a glare in return. "I thought she was dating Roger Davies?"

"Last week – he'll go out with anybody who'll take him," Astoria rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity.

"Can't you talk about this with one of you girlfriends...like Granger; you're friends with her, aren't you?" He asked in exasperation.

"Honeymoon," She deadpanned. Then she turned her head slightly as she looked at him. "Hey, Theo, you used to go out with Daphne, right?"

"In school, for about a month," He snorted.

"And you and Demelza just broke up..."

"I don't like where this is going," Theodore said warily as he finally caught on. The smirk on her face grew as she sat up and he clearly saw a plan forming behind the old Ravenclaw's eyes. This was not going to end well.

**It was an Accident!**

"I'm sorry, I believe I heard you wrong," Lavender practically hissed as she looked at Dean through narrowed eyes.

Dean shook his head a fraction of a centimetre as he shifted between his feet. OK, maybe the best time to tell your girlfriend that another girl was pregnant with your child wasn't while you were at work in the Ministry.

...

OK, so maybe there wasn't a good time period, but he could have probably picked a better one then the one he choose.

"Renee's an old friend from home – a muggle friend...you know I went home for a couple years after the war...I ran into her and...it was way before..." Dean was just rambling now.

"I couldn't have been that long," Lavender practically sneered.

**True Torture**

"I swear this is some form of torture."

"Oh quit whining," Dominique laughed as she bounced ahead of him, her hair flying behind her. Teddy scowled as he followed after her lookin miserable, weaving in and out of the other people within the local mall.

"How do you even know about this place?" Teddy grumbled as she dragged him into a store and started piling so many clothes into his hands he swore she wasn't even looking at them.

"Aunt Audrey showed it to me – there is a use to having a muggle for an aunt after all," Dominique said cheekily before dragging him to the dressing rooms. "And don't change your hair!" She added as it began going from its usual turquoise to blue.

"Why couldn't one of the girls gone with you? Or your brother?" He questioned as she grabbed a bunch and went in.

"They were all busy – and I've subjected Louis to this enough times, and he doesn't complain nearly as much as you by the way," She said through the door.

"That's because he's probably gay," Teddy muttered under his breath. Dominique glared at him over the door.

"So, what do you think?"

**Family Bonds**

"Hey Cissy," Sirius whispered as he stared out at the lake.

"Are you suicidal Sirius," The fifth year hissed back, the Slytherin glancing around to make sure no one was watching as she spoke to her cousin. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor? You'll be lucky if Aunt Walburga doesn't kill you."

Sirius finally turned around to face his cousin, a firm look on his face. "I never belonged Cissy – don't deny it, it was only a matter of time. We're still family," he added, his face softening slightly.

"I'm a Slytherin Sirius – you're a Gryffindor," Narcissa said as though it was obvious.

"So," Sirius asked, frustrated.

**Muggle Suprises**

"Exactly what are we doing here?" Dominique hissed to Fred as he led her through the doors of some muggle building and they were met with an on slaughter of noise, colour and people. She stopped in her tracks and had to blink a few times. She heard laughter and felt a tug on her arm as Fred pulled her through.

"This is called a nightclub," Fred said as he easily navigated his way through.

"Sounds like you talk from experience," Dominique had to shout to be heard above the music. Wait a second, she recognized that voice...

"Same thing I said to your brother," He said with a laugh as he pointed out Louis onstage and she had to blink a few times to recognize him. She'd wondered where he'd been disappearing off to.

"Louis always said the wizarding world always liked only one type of music – and it wasn't his type," Dominique said a smile forming on her lips and Fred gave a nod of approval.

"Let's dance," He shouted and her eyes widened as she found him leading her into the very large group of people in front of the stage. She did not like crowds.

**New Life**

"Luna Lovegood," Rhea Lovegood said as she held her newborn daughter closer to her, the baby girls' curious blue eyes roaming the room. Xenophilius Lovegood nodded with a smile.

Sirius snorted. "Come on Rhea, you can be at least abitnicer than that – I mean Luna? Really?"

"Sirius," Rhea snapped back without even looking up and he couldn't help but give a half smile as he shrugged.

"OK, OK, now let me see my goddaughter," Sirius said and Rhea laughed, rolling her eyes as she passed her daughter over to one of her best friends.

"Don't drop her," Rhea said and Sirius just rolled his eyes at her.

"I won't, I won't," he said in exasperation. "Your mother just doesn't trust me," he added to the blond baby who giggled in response. Sirius smirked before muttering, "Luna Lovegood – it does have a bit of a ring to it."

**That Bastard**

Narcissa groaned. Her cousin did this, she had no doubt...and it seemed neither did Potter.

"If Sirius did this I'm going to murder him," James growled as he slammed against the classroom door once again, attempting to open it.

"I'll be happy to help," Narcissa hissed as she crossed her arms and let her head rest against her propped up knees. "It's not going to open," She added to the bespectacled boy as he slammed against the door in an attempt to open it once more.

James stopped and looked back at her for a second before collapsing onto a chair, his head dropping into his hands as he sighed.

**Chicken Pox**

"I hate the chicken poxes," Dominique muttered as she tried to scratch at her arm but glared at the oven mitt that was stopping her. "When I'm done I'm going to kill your brother," She added to Lysander who was attempting to scratch his back against the wall.

"Blame Roxanne – she's the bloody one who got them in the first place and gave them to him," He hissed before groaning and falling on the ground, his dirty blond hair falling into his bright, bright blue eyes. There was a snort and both heads snapped towards the doorway.

"We bring peace offerings," Scorpius said quickly, holding up the tray in his hand with two bowls of chicken noodle soup. Lily rolled her eyes as she tossed the bottle of itch cream to Dominique who gave her a look of appreciation while Lysander continued to glare at Scorpius.

"You know we can easily pass the chicken poxes onto you," Lysander said through his teeth and it was Scorpius' turn to glare.

"Had them when I was five and Scorp when he was seven," Lily said with a sweet smile before leaving with a laugh.

**Brothers**

"Slow down Siri!" Regulus yelled as he ran after his brother up the hill.

Sirius laughed as he reached the top, stopping to wait for his brother.

"Come on Reg, the lake is just over there," Sirius said with a smile as his brother finally reached the top, bending over with his hands on his knees as he panted.

"I'm tired," Regulus said as he looked up at his brother with large eyes. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes, giving in.

"Come on," The ten year old said, bending down to let his brother climb on his back. Regulus smirked in triumph and scrambled over to his brother, clambering onto his back and giggling while doing so. Sirius had to hide a smile.

**Dead...again**

"The war's been over for nine years Potter, and yet you still almost get yourself killed. Are you trying to make a record for the most narrow escapes on life – because I believe you achieved that quite a while ago."

Harry blinked and opened his eyes, looking around to see he was in his old potions classroom – and that Professor Severus Snape was behind the desk. It wasn't hard for Harry to figure out that he was once more at the crossroads between life and death as he had been on a night so many years ago. As for the person that was meeting him there this time...well, that gave him a few questions as well as rather nervous.

**Familiar Accidents**

Fred raised his head slightly as he heard a creak and smiled slightly as he caught sight of his twin brother George. He smiled as his brother slipped though their door and into their parent's bedroom where Fred was sitting as his parents decided his punishment.

"Are they really mad," Fred asked as his brother sat beside him.

"They're mostly trying to calm Ron down – they've stopped him screaming but he's still scared," George said as he passed his brother a cookie he managed to sneak up.

"Baby," Fred muttered half-heartedly as he played with the cookie in his hands. "I didn't mean to," He said suddenly, looking up at his twin with pleading eyes. "I was just mad he broke my toy broom, I didn't mean to change his teddy into a spider, and it was only an accident..."

"I know Fred, I know," George said as he wrapped his arm around his brother, pulling him into a hug.

**Patrolling**

"I don't see why we must be in pairs; it just leaves less space guarded –"

"And one to help the other if the one is attacked," Aurora cut Severus off with a roll of her eyes. "It's precautionary – look at all the students that have been attacked by the supposed 'Slytherins monster'."

"'Supposed Slytherins monster'? What – you don't think there actually is a Slytherin monster that he placed in a Chamber of Secrets he created?" Severus asked raising a delicate eyebrow slightly as the two turned a corner. They both nodded to Filius and Minerva as they passed.

"Well, after all that's happened so far, and the stories I've heard about last time it opened, I certainly believe there is some monster kept somewhere in this school, a chamber most like. As for it having all been Slytherins – that I'm a bit sceptical on."

"Shouldn't I be the one defending Slytherin?" He asked, a slightly amused look on his face, a rare occurrence if there ever was one. "And what makes you think this, pray tell?"

**Odd**

"...97, 98," Scorpius counted. Suddenly Lily came up gasping for breath.

"How long?" Lily asked as she sat up at the edge of the black long, having been leaning backwards into it.

"98 seconds," Scorpius said, letting go of her feet which were in his lap, him having held them while she was in the water. She pulled them in and crossed her legs as she leaned to the side and wringed out her hair.

"Why are you doing this again?" He asked wearily, knowing it sometimes not always best to ask her questions for her weird methods.

"An experiment," Was he short reply, and he just nodded, not feeling like pushing it any further. One might ask why he was hanging out with a girl in third year two years younger than him, and really it was because him and Al were fighting – which apparently made it so that him and Rose couldn't be friends either – and so needed to find something else to do. And so, Lily.

Not that he didn't like hanging out with her, he did. She was strange (not that her family in general wasn't, but she even more so) and, unlike Rose, the fact the he and her brother were fighting caused no trifle in their friendship which was, if he thought about it, probably the main reason he chose to hang out with her.


End file.
